Fases de embarazo
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Esta historia trata de que en Londres, Misaki embarazada de Takumi, ya que están recién casados, Gerard, hermano de Takumi, intenta ligarse ha Suzuna, hermana de Misaki y la esposa de Tora, al ser estéril, pasan por una crisi y Tora, en una de sus muchas aventuras, la deja embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Embarazo**_

Misaki y Kamui ya estaban casados, y e encontraban en Londres y en su nueva casa de dos platas como una mini mansión, con algo de personal. Misaki se encontraba trabajando duramente, pues ella era una gran abogada, y de prestigio, trabajando arduramente con su ordenar,. Ya era de noche y ella seguía trabajando, tenía que ganar este caso fuera como fuera.

-Ya estoy aquí Misaki.-Dijo Takumi entrando con su elegante traje y su expresión seria de siempre y fue a ver ha Misaki, completamente concentrada en su trabajo.-Misakiiii.-Dijo Takumi mientras iba hacia ella aburrido.

-¡AHORA NO! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO?!-Dijo Misaki sacando su demonio de ella y eso hizo retroceder ha Takumi, él la miró sonriendo y fue hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, ella estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Misaki está linda incluso cuando se convierte en Satanás.-Dijo Takumi y Misaki dejó escapar una risa, entonces Takumi comenzó a morder su oreja.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Le preguntó Misaki muy roja.

-Amarte.-Le contestó y la besó apasionadamente, ella simplemente se dejó hacer y él la cogió tipo princesa hasta el sofá y hahí comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, Misaki gemía de placer, y ella le arrancó la camisa algo que sorprendió enormemente a Takumi.

-Misaki es muy golosa.-Dijo Takumi.

-¡Estúpido Usui!-Le dijo ella enfadada y él siguió besando su cuerpo y la contempló, sólo llevaba unas braguitas moradas, algo que excitó enormemente a Takumi, él se la quitó con los dientes, provocando el sonroso de Misaki y entonces le comenzó a lamer la clítoris, provocando que Misaki gimiera su nombre una y otra vez.-¡Usui!-Gritaba y Takumi sonrió y dejó relamerla ya que se había corrido y Misaki se taba la cara ya que estaba completamente roja, entonces Yakumi se introdujo de ella provocando un sonido de excitación, ambos gemían mientras las embestidas eran tan fuertes que ambos gritaban de placer, ambos estaban en su límite y entonces Takumi se corrió en ella y se tumbó a su lado.

-Te amo Misaki.-Le dijo Takumi con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo estúpido Usui.-Le dijo Misaki mientras le besaba.

0o0o0o0

**POV MISAKI:**

Estaba En el baño, no podía creérmelo, miraba la prueba una y otra vez, no podía ser verdad, pero así lo era, estaba en el baño y se encontraba en estado shock.

-No puede ser…no puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SEEER!-Gritó provocando que todos se alertaran, tenía las manos temblorosas mientras miraba la prueba de embarazo una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no podía ser cierto, todavía le faltaba por vivir, no podía haberse quedado embarazada.

-Misaki, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó Takumi mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-¡N-nada, y-ya salgo!-Dijo Misaki mientras escondía la prueba de embarazo, tenía que contárselo ya ha Sakura y Shizuko, esperaba que no le montaran un numerito como de costumbre.

0o0o0o0

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿EMBARAZADA?!-Gritaron Sakuta y Shuzuko a la vez, desde el teléfono,

-Sí, pero no habléis tan alto.-Dijo Misaki preocupada.

-¡Eso es maravillosos Misa-cha, yo esto muy feliz desde que tengo hijos con Kuga.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Ya lo sé pero…no sé como se lo tomará Usui…-Dijo Misaki.

-Se tomará bien, después de todo ya estáis preparados para tener un niño.-Dijo Shizuko seria.

-Sí…puede que tengáis razón…-Dijo Misaki deprimida.

-Además de que ha Takumi le dará mucha ilusión ser padre.-Dijo Sakura co una sonrisa.

-Sí, tenéis razón.-Dijo Misaki.-Gracias chicas.-Dijo Misaki y colgó el teléfono, se encontraba en su oficina, pero lediría unos minutos, así que decidió irse de ahí corriendo, diciendo ha su secretario que tenía asuntos pendientes, y fue corriendo a su casa corriendo.

-¡Takumi, estoy embarazada!-Grit´y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, estaban Gerard, Takumi y Tora tomando una copa de vino y todos estaban igual de impresionados, Misaki se quedó pálida sin saber qué decir.

-¡Vaya hermanito, se nota que tú no pierdes el tiempo!-Dijo Gerard alegremente.

-¡¿V-vosotros qué hacéis aquí?!-Les preguntó Misaki furiosa.

-Hemos venido de visita a ver cómo estabas, y ya veo que estás embarazada.-Dijo Tora.

-Misaki…-Dijo Takumi mientras iba hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente deante de todos Misaki se sonrojó como un tomate y después se separaron.-Estoy muy feliz, Misaki.-Le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y Misaki se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras Gerard y Tora los miraban con una sonrisa.-¿Quieres ser el padrinos Tora?-Le preguntó Takumi.

-Claro.-Dijo Tora con una sonrisa.

-Ya que está decidido, no hay marcha atrás.-Dijo Takumi y entonces picaron a la puerta y al abrir se encontraron ha Suzuna, Gerard se sorprendió y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Suzune? ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?-Le preguntó Misaki Sorprendida.

-Quería venir ha quedarme contigo una temporada…veras…Hinata y yo nos hemos divorciado…-Dijo Suzune apenada y dejand ver su maleta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Misaki mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

-No quiero hablar de ello, ¿puedo quedarme aquí una temporada?-Le preguntó Suzune a punto de llorar.

-Claro, ve al cuarto de invitados.-Dijo Misaki.

-Misaki, también se queda mi hermano.-Dijo Tamaki.

-Así es, pero no me importaría quedarme ha domir con alguien tan hermosa…-Dijo Gerard y Misaki le dedicó una mirada de Satanás, provocando que se fuera hacia atrás.

Entonces todos juntos bebieron, menos Misaki, claro, y Misaki se la pasó, alejando ha Gerard de que tocara a su hermana y Tora bebía mucho, la verdad es que estaba muy borracho.

-Bueno chicos…ya m-me voy…-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos a casa?_Preguntó Takumi.

-No…estoy bien, adiós…-Dijo mientras se marchaba.

0o0o0o0

**POV TORA**

Estaba deambulando por la calle, estaba feliz de que Misaki estuviera embarazada, peo a la vez me daba rabia, Chiyo, mi esposa forzada, era estéril, no podía tener hijos y eso era un gran problema, me preocupaba, tenía que dejar al menos un heredero de mi sangre, estaba realmente preocupado, ya me habían dicho que tenía que tener un niño fuera como fuera. Fui a un bar cualquiera, ya me daba igual todo, sólo quería beber hasta el amanecer, había tenido alguna que otra aventura ha espaldas de Chiyo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía muchos problemas con mis subornidados diciéndome una y otra vez que tuviera un hijo, peor no podía, simplemente Chiyo no podía.

Me senté en la barra a beber y entonces vi a una mujer de 1´50, de piel más morena que el resto de los de Londres, pero no excesivamente, sólo no tenía la piel completamente blanca, el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones oscuros, mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo estaba por los hombros y ondulado, era menudita y vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, la mirñe con deseo, me gustaban las chicas así.

-Camarero, dele una copa a esa señorita, invito yo.-Dijo él y así fue, la chica se sorprendió y me miró, me sonrió tímidamente y fui hacia ella, tenía un perfecto inglés así que no sería un problema.-Hola, mi nombre es Tora Igarashi, soy de Japón.-Le dije.

-Yo soy María Tornero Rodríguez, sou de España.-Me dijo y me sorprendí, y me quedé hablando y bebiendo con ella, nunca antes había estado con una española, y seria interesante tenerla en mi cama…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR OR FAVOR, ASÍ ME ANIMARÉ A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :3, ENSERIO -.-**

**HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Problemas**_

**POV MISAKI:**

Estaba en el doctor junto con Takumi, estaba nerviosa, en verdad quería que estuviera bien, era en estos momentos lo que más deseaba en el mundo entero, me preocupaba mucho, tenía mucho miedo de lo que me pudiese decir el doctor, en verdad me preocupaba, estaba temblando y creí que me iba ha morir, pero entonces Takumi me cogió de la mano.

-Todo va a estar bien, Misa-chan.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí, en verdad me tranquilizaba el alienígena pervertido del espacio exterior.

-Bueno, ya tenemos los resultados.-Dijo la doctora entrando.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé doctor?-Pregunté, en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Está todo en orden, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Nos dijo la doctora sonriente y eso me alivió en gran manera.-No consuma bebidas alcohólicas, ni nada en estado crudo.-Nos dijo.

-Muchas, gracias, adiós.-Dijo Takumi y nos fuimos de ahí, estaba muy contenta, en verdad tenía ganas de tenerlo.

**POV TORA:**

Me desperté en mi cama, estaba desnudo, miré hacia el otro lado de la cama, ahí estaba la española durmiendo profundamente, sonreí, era muy guapa y mona, me gustaban las chicas así, pero tenía una esposa que estaba en Japón, aunque en realidad, me gustaba estar aquí, creo que me quedaría aquí durante un tiempo, y la chica española me había caído bien, tal vez quedaría con ella alguna vez, entonces comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días.-Le dije y ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama tapándose su cuerpo con las sábanas.

-Buenos días.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Ten mi número de teléfono, por si quieres quedar y todo eso.-Le dije dándole mi número, me parecía de lo más interesante aquella chica, me divertiría con ella una semana o dos.

-C-claro, nos vemos.-Me dijo mientras se vestía, sin reparo, aunque estuviese desnuda delante de mí,me sonrió y se fue, sería divertido estar con ella, ya que Chiyo no estaba, sabía que era horrible, pero ya lo había hecho con otras chicas, no pasaría nada por otra chica más.

**POV GERARD:  
><strong>

Me acababa de levantar y bostecé , fui directamente hacia, al baño, y me encontré con algo que no esperaba, me encontré con Suzuna con una toalla muy corta a decir verdad.

-L-lo siento.-Dije intentando no mirar, era lo que me faltaba que ahora Misaki me matara, pero entonces, por ironías del destino resbalé y caía encima de ella, lo tenía más que clarisimo, ella me miraba con una mirada asesina, estaba a punto de morir.-Y-yo Suzuna...

-Hola Suzuna, ya estoy aquí y...-Dijo Misaki entrando al baño acompañada de Usui, a partir de ese momento lo supe, iba a morir, estaba clarísimo que iba a morir entre terribles sufrimientos.-¡MALDITO BASTARDOOO!-Me gritó y ahí lo supe, estaba muerto.

**POV TORA:**

Iba de camino hacia la casa de Misaki, cuando de repente alguien gritó.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDOOO!-Era la voz de Misaki y yo diría que ahora estaba en modo Satanás así que fui corriendo a ver la casa, ya que la puerta estaba abierta y vi a Takumi sujetando a Satanás, también conocido como Misaki, a la hermana de Misaki en toalla, muy corta y sus piernas...bueno no es tiempo para eso y a Gerard con una sonrisa pero muriendo de miedo por dentro.

-Jajaja, esto es divertido, muy divertido.-Dije mientras lloraba de risa y entonces mi teléfono sonó.-D-diga.-Dije aún llorando de risa.

_-¿Tora? Hola soy María, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Estoy embarazada y tú eres el padre._

En aquel momento dejé de reír y me puse pálido, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR, ASÍ ME ANIMARÉ A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :3, EN SERIO -.-**

**HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Estrés**_

-¡USUI!-Gritó Misaki enfadada, ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y se encontraba en su casa en fadada yendo hacia el despacho de Usui, cuando abrió, un aura maligna se formó alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Misa-chan?-Preguntó con una adorable sonrisa.

-¿Qué…has hecho…con…mis fresas…?-Pregutnó Misaki mientras hacía crujir sus puños.

-Bueno…es que ya te las has acabado todas y cogí tres cajas y te las has acabado en menos de dos días.-Dijo Usui con su típica expresión despreocupada.

-Ve…ha comprar…más…ahora…-Dijo Misaki mientras su aura endemoniada aparecía.

-¿Eeeeeh? Pero es que está muy lejos además-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS A COMPRAR FRESAS TE DIGO!-Le gritó Misaki transformada en Satanás y Misuki salió disparado hacia la tienda, corrió a la velocidad de la luz, Gerard observaba a Misaki en estado shock y se fue por miedo, para irse a la habitación de invitados y encontrarse ha Suzuna trabajando con su ordenador, era muy linda.

-Tu hermana es Satanás, y por el humor que pone, el hijo que lleva en su vientre es el anticristo.-Dijo Gerard aterrado.

-Sí…tal vez…-Dijo Suzuna distante y distraída, como era su actitud.

-Oye, mira siento lo del incidente, pero ya es agua pasada, yo creo que ya deberíamos olvidarlo, ¿no?-Dijo Gerard con una adorable sonrisa que hizo que Suzuna se sonrojara un poco.

-S-si.-Dijo Suzuna.

-¡Magnífico! Entonces, iremos a tomar un té, el té de Inglaterra es muy bueno, vamos ahora, ¿si?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa y Suzune se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Suzuna con una sonrisa y entonces entró Usui con caa de muerto.

-Acabo…de ver a Satanás con mis propios ojos…-Dijo mientras se desparramaba.

-Oye, ¿estás vivo?-Le preguntó Gerard mientras le picaba con un palo.

0o0o0o0

Tora Se encontraba en un gran despacho y había un montón de hombres y mujeres trajeados, parecían japoneses y occidentales.

-Igarashi, comprendemos que es una situación muy difícil, pero es lo mejor para la empresa, tu mujer es estéril y tu no eres muy haya, es un milagro que halláis concebido ha un bebé.-Dijo un hombre mayor y Tora permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Y no habéis pensado en cómo sentaría ha Chiyo criar a un hijo que no es suyo?!-Gritó Tora enfadado levantándose se su sitio.

-Lo comprendemos Igarashi, pero es una situación crítica, hay mucho en juego, y necesitamos un heredero.-Dijo una mujer.

-Sólo sabéis pensar en el dichoso dinero, no sabéis pensar en otra cosa…-Dijo Tora enfadado.

-Primero es lo primero, se han hecho varias pruebas de ADN, es tuyo, pero aún no sabemos si lo quiere tener o no.-Dijo una mujer.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-Preguntó Tora mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Sí, sí que importa Tora, ella tiene que decir y si lo tiene, le darás una buena cantidad de dinero, a que le separarás de su hija y la criarás de lo mejor, tendrá unos magníficos estudios y tendrá todo lo que un niño puede desear, a cambio, será tu heredero.-Dijo un hombre mayor y Tora lo miró con enfado.

-Está bien, si el dinero es la única cosa que importa entonces darle todo el dinero que quieran a la madre y al bebé, peroles voy a decir una cosa…-Dijo Tora y todos prestaron atención.-no cuenten con que quiera a mi hijo.-Dijo Tora frío y sembrante.

-Igarashi-sama, la señorita María ya está aquí.-Dijo Kanade entrando en la sala con su característica sonrisa y un magnífico esmoquin.

-Dile que pase.-Le dijo y entonces entró maría nerviosa y acompañada de un niño de 7 años, de piel morena, pelo liso castaño con un poco de flequillo de lado y el pelo cortado por la nuca, ojos castaño claros y enormes, con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones vaqueros, Tora se sorprendió.-¿Quién es ese niño?-Le preguntó.

-Es mi hijo.-Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.-No habla inglés.-Le dijo seria mientras la miraban.

-Señorita, estamos dispuestos ha hacerle una propuesta de lo más económica.-Le dijo un hombre.

-¿Qué propuesta?-Preguntó ella.

-En la condición del señor Igarashi es muy complicado que tenga hizos y como su mujer es estéril, pues que usted haya concebido ha un hijo, ha sido bastante oportno.-Dijo una mujer mayor.

-Lo que queremos decirle es que, nos gustaría que…bueno…diera el bebé al señor Igarashi y ha su esposa, recibiría una fortuna y su hijo recibiría los mejores cuidados.-Dijo un señor.

-Pero usted decide si lo quiere tener.-Dijo una señora y María estaba pálida, miró a su hijo y tocó su barriga.

-Yo…no sé que decir…-Dijo María sin palabras.

-Tu marido no te paga la pensión y eres madre soltera, creo que una oportunidad así no se te volverá a presentar.-Dijo Tora más frío que el hielo.

-Lo haré…-Dijo ella finalmente poniéndose de rodillas.

-Muy bien.-Dijo una señora y todos comenzaron a recoger, el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

0o0o0o0

Tora iba de camino ha casa de los Usuis, ya era de noche, y estaba enfadado, no entendía porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil, se paró en medio de la desierta calle y marcó un número

_-¿Sí?_

_-Chiyo, soy yo, tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-He…dejado embarazada a otra mujer…_

_-¿Q-qué…?_

_-Chiyo, tranquila._

_-¡¿Qué tranquila?! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si has dejado embarazada a otra mujer?!_

_-¡Chiyo lo siento vale, pero es que esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad!_

_-¡¿Pretendes que tengas como heredero ha un bastardo?! ¡Sabía de tus aventuras, pero sería una gran decepción si en vez de un hijo mío tuviéramos a otro!_

_-¡¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi?! ¡Escúchame Chiyo, jamás querré ha ese bastardo tanto como te quiero a ti y como querría a un hijo nuestro!_

_-¡Prométemelo, prométeme que me querrás a mí y odiarás a ese bastardo!_

_-¡Te lo prometo!_

_-Está bien…me lo has prometido…ahora sólo cúmplelo.._

Tora colgó y se puso a llorar, en verdad odiaba a ese ser en las entrañas de su amante, jamás podría quererle, lo odiaría, lo odiaría, lo odiaría con toda su alma, como e prometió ha Chiyo.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a la casa de los Usuis donde todos estaban felices.

-Hola, Tora, ¿te ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Misaki mirándole preocupada.

-No es nada…-Mintió Tora.

-Bueno, Misaki-chan y yo querríamos hacerte una propuesta.-Dijo Usui.

-¿Qué propuesta?-Preguntó Tora curioso.

-¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestro hijo?-Le preguntó Misaki y Tora se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

-Claro.-Dijo Tora con una sonrisa, sería interesante

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR ^^**

**HASTA UEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**El sexo del bebé**_

Misaki se encontraba junto con Usui, ambos en el médico, Misaki en una camilla, mientras su médica le miraba con una cámara al bebé, Misaki y Usui miraban a pantalla con una sonrisa.

-El bebé, parece que de momento está bien.-Dijo La médica con una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegra.-Dijo Usui con una sonrisa mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de Misaki.

-Ya se sabe su sexo, ¿quieren saberlo o no?-Pregunto la médica.

-Sí.-Dijo Misaki.

-Muy bien, es un niño, felicidades.-Dijo y Misaki y Usui se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no salga tan idiota como su padre.-Dijo Misaki medio en broma, medio en serio y Usui rió.

-¿Ya han decidido cómo llamarle?-Le preguntó la médica.

-Sí...se llamará Ryu, significa dragón, tiene un significado bonito.-Dijo Usui pensativo.

-Muy bien, así será, Ryu Usui.-Dijo la médica rellenando unos papaeles.

0o0o0o0

Tora estaba en su despacho, en su trabajo, como siempre estaba, trabajando día a día sin descanso alguno, cuando entonces, Kanade apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Kanade?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Es una llamada de la señorita María, al parecer dice que es sobre el bebé.-Dijo Kanade con su imborrable sonrisa.

Dame el móvil.-Le dijo.

_-¿Tora?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ya sé el sexo del bebé, es una niña y está perfectamente._

_-Bien, mantenme al tanto de cómo está el bebé, lo quiero sano.-_Dijo Tora mientras colgaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Kanade.

-Nada importante, oye Kanade, ¿tu mujer no estaba embarazada?-Le preguntó.

-Así es, está de 4 meses.-Le dijo.

-Muy bien, el bastardo al parecer es una niña, me lo acaba de decir por teléfono, será la primera mujer que hereda la compañía Igarashi, sería algo que muchos desearían ver.

-Mi señor, yo siempre he sido vuestro mayordomo, mi familia a estado mucho tiempo a sus servicios y me gustaría que siguiera así.-Dijo Kanade.-No sé si es niño o no, pero me gustaría que estuviera al servicio de su hija, como siempre ha sido, quiero mantener viva la tradición.-Le dijo Kanade y Tora sonrió.

-Claro, la tradición se mantendrá viva.-Dijo Tora.-Aunque me da pena esa bastarda.-Le dijo y Kanade se sorprendió por sus palabras.-Nadie la quiere, su madre la ha abandonado por dinero, Chiyo la va ha odiar para siempre, mi familia ya la odia, sólo de recibir la noticia...estará sola con un montón de dinero.-Dijo Tora pensativo.

-¿Y usted señor?-Le preguntó Kande curioso.

-Yo soy el que más la odia de todos.-Le dijo fríamente y Kanade se asustó por su tono de voz, no bromeada, en verdad, esa pobre niña estaba condenada, sin nadie, sin nada más que dinero, sin el amor de nadie, ya veríamos cómo iría todo, pero su futuro hijo o hija, haría que todo fuera bien, la guiaría, como hizo cada generación.

0o0o0o0

Misaki se encontraba con Suzuna, en un centro para comprar ropa al bebé, ambas habían salido del trabajo y Usui se encontraba haciendo la compra, así que Misaki tuvo que pedirle ha Suzuna que lo ayudara y así lo hacía, se encontraban eligiendo ropa de bebé, de color azul, intentando elegir el mejor, pero Suzuna no prestaba demasiada importancia a eso, sino a un mensaje que lo observaba con una mirada pícara, era de Gerard.

_Te espero en la cama tigresa_

Suzuna se le ocurrieron muchas cosas pervertidas por su mente, su hermana no sabía que salía desde hace tres meses con Gerard, y era mejor así, sólo habría problemas si pensaba que salía con él, estaba segura que su hermana mataría ha Gerard, pero ya no era ninguna niñ,a sabía cuidar de sí misma.

_Está bien, monada, preparate._

-Suzuna, ¿a quién escribes mensajes?-Le preguntó Misaki.

-Ha mamá, me pregunta cómo estoy después del divorcio y tal.-Le respondió Suzuna tan seria como siempre.

-Ya veo...pero siempre has sido tan inocente, te ha costado siempre mucho entregarte a los demás hombres, eso tampoco siempre es bueno, a veces tienes que elegir a la persona adecuada.-Suzuna asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar, que tres semanas más tarde de que se separaran se había acostado con 10 hombres, y después había ido con su hermana, pensó que lo mejor era que no lo supiera, ella no era nada inocente, era muy liberal, en el tema sexual, mucho, pero prefería que su hermana, madre y padre siguieran pensando eso de ella.

Entonces Misaki chocó contra una chica de su mismo tiempo embaraza, morena, el pelo por los hombros castaños y la mirada perdida.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó de inmiedato y entonces notó que la chica estaba muy triste.-¿Se encuentra bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Le dijo, y pudo notar que tenía un acento extraño, no era inglés, tenía que ser extranjera.-Sólo, pensaba en cómo cambian las cosas.-DIjo y eso sorprendió ha Misaki y la mujer se fue, dejando ha Misaki extrañada.

-¿Quién era?_Preguntó Suzuna.

-No lo sé...-Dijo Misaki observando ha aquella mujer.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR, EN SERIO -.-, SI NO, NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA :3**

**HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^**


End file.
